Song Collection
by ZocoLP
Summary: A collection of all of the songs that I write! Parodies of other songs or originals, all will be posted here. They will all be about League of Legends. If you want to use the lyrics for these songs in certain cases, message me on here. I will only accept certain situations (usage in story, etc.).
1. I See Valor

**I don't really know FF's rules on parody song lyrics and whatnot after looking at the rules, but I'm going to hope to assume that they are safe as long as the song is yours. This is a parody that I wrote of Ed Sheeran's "I See Fire" that I wrote a while ago. (IF FF MANDATES ME TO TAKE THIS DOWN, I WILL)**

**Mainly this post is an update that I'm still here, though my time has been consumed of writing parody songs/raps for champions in League of Legends. Knowing that I'm not going to be able to perform this anytime soon, I thought I'd share it with you all, and if you love "I See Fire" like I do, try and imagine these lyrics to go along with it :).**

**Edit: Fixed a couple broken lyrics.**

* * *

Zoco - I See Valor (Parody: Ed Sheeran - I See Fire)

_(Intro) (Quinn's brother)_

Oh, misty eye of Demacia below,

Keep careful watch of my sister's soul.

And should the sky be filled with Valor and hope.

Keep watching over Quinn's new road.

_(Verse 1) (Quinn)_

If this is to end with Valor,

then we should both fly together.

Watch our hopes fly high, we are the knights.

Calling out brother, oh

Stand here and we will

Watch our dreams burn again in

this wretched land. (no)

...

"And if we both die tonight,

then we should both die together."

That's what I had said, before the last time.

Calling out brother, oh.

Humble as we were

Watch our dreams burn again in

this wretched land.

Valoran she calls upon your life.

_(Chorus 1) (Quinn and Quinn's brother)_

Now I see Valor

Inside Demacia.

I see Valor

protecting me.

I see Valor

my friend eagle.

I see Valor

taking the lead.

And he really reminds me of you.

_(__Verse 2) (Quinn's brother)_

Oh, when you're about to fall in

surely I'd jump to save.

Trapped in our puerile minds

I saved you from our wild dreams

Calling out sister, oh.

Learn from my mistakes.

Watch our dreams burn again in

this wretched land.

Valoran she calls upon your life.

_(Chorus 2) (Quinn and Quinn's brother)_

Now I see Valor

Inside Demacia.

I see Valor

protecting me.

I see Valor

my friend eagle.

I see Valor

taking the lead.

And he really reminds me of you.

_(Bridge) (Quinn and Quinn's brother)_

And if Demacia is dying

(You) I will save them from dark.

For if I do not succeed

Then again (you) I must (regret) repress.

And as my dreams are falling stars

It crashed into my lowly heart

And as I heal these broken feathers

I hear your voice screaming out.

_(Chorus 3) (Quinn and Quinn's brother)_

Now I see Valor (Valor~~~~~~)

Inside Demacia.

I see Valor (Valor~~~~~)

protecting me.

I see Valor (Valor~~~~~)

my friend eagle.

I see Valor (Valor~~~~~~)

taking the lead.

_(Outro) (Quinn)_

I see Valor (Oh, I saw your soul fade away but) (Valor~~~~~)

And I see Valor (I feel you here like it was yesterday, yeah) (Valor~~~~)

And I see Valor (Valor~~~~~)

And I see Valor burn in the heart of Demacia.

* * *

**All lyrics were modified off of the original song and were written by "ZocoLP".**

**Tell me what you all think in the reviews :). If you like, and FF doesn't mind this (yes I'm overlycautious on my redundance of safety) I can post more of this if you all want. Thank you again!**

**- Mentioned in FF user's: _Alsodef_ "Radio Piltover One, The Latest News and Best Music in Valoran". Check it out, it's a great story!**


	2. Her Name is Elise

**Seems like you all enjoyed the first song that I wrote, so here's another one! Enjoy!**

* * *

Zoco - Her Name is Elise (Parody: Shinedown - Her Name is Alice)

_(Intro) (Elise)_

"In this land I have a world of my own, and everything is my way."

"None would come to live, because everything that lives here… dies."

_(Verse 1) (Narrator)_

I invite you to this place so evil sticks hang heads and spines

And everybody falls into this trap that set them right.

And the woman lured the victims, carved the stone, and set the will

For anyone who comes to her domain will reap no thrill.

"She serves beside her master,

inside the Shadow Isles."

That's what they say.

_(Chorus 1) (Narrator)_

Her name is Elise (Elise)

She is the Spider Queen and

she seeks to haunt you.

Elise (Elise)

And if you want to live then follow.

_(Verse 2) (Narrator)_

No one shows animosity thus why nobody tells the tale

And every drop of blood that spills just marks there's no return

And high above your head you'll see their faces oh so pale

So now it's your turn to join them it's over late to learn.

She's doing her lord's bidding.

A job where she's so fitting

You're her new prey.

_(Chorus 2) (Narrator)_

Her name is Elise (Elise)

She is the Spider Queen and

she seeks to haunt you.

Elise (Elise)

And if you want to live then

you should run away from her.

_(Bridge) (Narrator)_

These evil,

arachnid,

demonic,

slaved spiderlings

have brought terror to this world!

_(Chorus 3) (Narrator)_

Her name is Elise (Elise)

She is the Spider Queen and

she seeks to haunt you.

Elise (Elise)

And if you want to live then

you should run away.

_(Elise)_

"Spider, spider, kills all of the wiser."

"Breathe me, believe me, I'm having you fear me."

"Spider, spider, kills all of the wiser."

"Breathe me, believe me, I'm having you fear me."

_(Narrator)_

You should run away from her.

_(Outro) (Elise)_

"So in the opposite way, everything that dies here lives."

"And everything that lives here, is dead."

"... You give?"

* * *

**All lyrics were modified off of the original song and were written by "ZocoLP".**

**Feedback please? pleas? pl0x? plz? However you wanna spell it!**


	3. Battle of Freljord

**Another one! Enjoy! Last one for a while, and by that I mean I don't know when I will write another one. I can guarantee soon, but I might not post on this for a while. Also, tell me what you think of the second segment. Is it a good thing? Or should I not do it? Thank you. **

* * *

_Italics_ = Two singing at once

_I__talics __w__ith __u__nderline_ = All singing at once (unless mentioned)

(+ ~~~) = One joining in singing

* * *

Zoco - Battle of Freljord (Parody: Nano - Sable)

_(Verse 1) (Ashe)_

The rules are mine

to _thrash _and take the queen's crown.

You see a bird up high,

turn _ash_ freeze all up around.

_Don't try_ to charge and fight.

Don't _haunt_ another, stay down!

Just listen now, rejoice and fight

just find your destiny and the life Avarosa left for you.

_._

_(Sejuani)_

End by your formality.

Stupid neutrality.

Kept back by morality.

Stand up and _take the whole fight to greet them._

_(+ Lissandra)_

_Lose your hospitality._

_Deceive all your enemies._

_Realize actuality._

_T__his __i__s __w__ar __a__nd __I w__ill __n__ot __g__ive __i__n._

_._

_(Chorus 1) (All, Ashe lead)_

Don't tell me that this dream I had was all gone when I wake.

_(You will all unite under me!)_

Don't tell me that my strength was never there and all fake.

_(You will all fall!)_

Don't tell me to give up, to just shatter down and break.

_(You will all watch over!)_

For now you must find your eye by

looking up high and see Freljord is now mine!

...

The good way or bad way,

on this day you are following me.

The right way or wrong way,

on this day you are following me.

_..._

_(Verse 2) (Sejuani)_

You have to shine.

This light is dying out.

Your luck has grown doubt.

Like me I've had doubt.

_..._

_Coming in_ with the force and strength

and fact to never surrender.

With this attitude _shows_ the sign of _might_.

The Winter's Claw shows every flaw and shows everything that is wrong with you.

_._

_(Lissandra)_

Watch here as these seamless fires melt your path to queen.

Thought you wanted to crown yourself and tribe but these idiotic paths are guiding you nowhere.

_(+ Ashe)_

_On glance you look strong and tough._

_Second glance and everyone will know it's fake!_

_Sate eternal and you know that on this bloody day_

_Iw__ill __w__in __a__nd __t__his __i__s __t__he __e__nd._

_._

_(Chorus 2) (All, Sejuani lead)_

Don't tell me that again I have to remake.

_(You will all unite under me!)_

Don't tell me that I must submit just for my own sake.

_(You will all fall!)_

Don't tell me it's already over the longer I wait.

_(You will all watch over!)_

For now you must find your eye by

looking up high and see Freljord is now mine!

_..._

_(Bridge) (Lissandra)_

The Avarosan isn't what it quite seems.

A magic there is behind which is unseen.

There's no need for this diplomacy to rule.

Freljord doesn't need a brute to conquer this land.

The weakness in you could just be turned down a notch.

All you need is to sit back and watch!

_._

_P__atience, __i__t's __s__uch __a m__erit. _

_C__laim __i__t __o__r __y__our __p__resence __i__n __t__his __w__orld __i__sn't __w__orth __i__t._

Close your eyes, rebirth in

(ice).

_..._

_(Chorus 3) (All, Lissandra lead)_

Don't tell me that this dream I had was all gone when I wake.

_(You will all unite under me!)_

Don't tell me that my strength was never there and all fake.

_(You will all fall!)_

Don't tell me to give up, to just shatter down and break.

_(You will all watch over!)_

For now you must find your eye by

looking up high and see Freljord is now mine!

.

The good way or bad way,

on this day you are following me.

The right way or wrong way,

on this day you are following me.

The good way or bad way,

on this day you are following me.

The right way or wrong way,

on this day you are following me.

* * *

**All lyrics were modified off of the original song and were written by "ZocoLP".**

**Here's a segment that you all might like. Tell me what you think and if I should continue to do it this way, or if you like the mystery behind lyrics. **

* * *

**Lyric Explanation**

Verse 1

_"The rules are mine __to thrash and take the queen's crown."_

Since Ashe is already the queen of Freljord during the time of this song, she already had the right to call herself the "queen" unlike her competitors. Since she is queen, she also had the right to fight and wage war (thrash) and make the rules.

_"You see a bird up high, turn ash freeze all up around."_

The "bird" here is referencing Ashe's E ability, "Hawkshot", where Ashe seemingly shoots a bird out of her bow. At the end of the bird's reach, the bird explodes into a shower of icy "ash". The "freeze all up around" also refers to her Enchanted Crystal Arrow, where she freezes the first person hit with it.

_"Don't try to charge and fight. __Don't haunt another, stay down!"_

Both sentences are firing shots at Sejuani and Lissandra. Ashe is stating to Sejuani to "not charge and fight" as her brute-like personality normally sways to, and states to Lissandra to "not haunt another and stay down" which references her lore in which it says that her tribe fell centuries ago (_stay down_) and her and her tribe are retold as children's tales, though those that know her presence is known by a terrified some (_haunt_).

_"Just listen now, rejoice and fight just find your destiny and the life Avarosa left for you."_

A tip from Ashe to those non-Avarosan and a call to join her tribe. Here she promises a life guided by Avarosa, one that will not lead you down the wrong path.

_End by your formality. __Stupid neutrality. __Kept back by morality. __Stand up and take the whole fight to greet them. __Lose your hospitality. __Deceive all your enemies. __Realize actuality. __This is war and I will not give in._

These are now all insults towards Ashe. In the first part, Sejuani disdains her idea of peace and keeps repeating how Ashe's end will be by her own ideology. The second part is slightly the same, except this time the lyrics are swayed more towards Lissandra's point of view (_i.e: "Deceive all your enemies" sounds like something Lissandra would say more than Sejuani.)_

Chorus 1/3

_Don't tell me that this dream I had was all gone when I wake._

_(You will all unite under me!)_

_Don't tell me that my strength was never there and all fake._

_(You will all fall!)_

_Don't tell me to give up, to just shatter down and break._

_(You will all watch over!)_

_For now you must find your eye by_

_looking up high and see Freljord is now mine!_

_..._

_The good way or bad way,_

_on this day you are following me._

_The right way or wrong way,_

_on this day you are following me._

Each segment here represents one of the three of them, going: Ashe, Sejuani, Lissandra. All lines correlate to their war. Ashe's lore bluntly states that she was a dreamer, and in this case the dream was rebuilding Avarosan. Sejuani is best known for strength. And Lissandra was waited all of this time for her plan to come into effect. Each states the character represented protesting the comment. The line underneath (in parenthesis) tells their goal.

_"The good way or the bad way"_ / _"The right way or wrong way"_ states since there are three sides, and everyone has their own opinion, there are always going to be pros and cons to all sides. Whether it is one way or the other, all of the characters here are seeking your companionship on their side.

Verse 2

_"You have to shine. __This light is dying out."_

You [Ashe] have to shine [be queen]. This light [the shine, Ashe] is dying out [her queen-ship is running out, Ashe will die out by her].

_"Your luck has grown doubt. __Like me I've had doubt."_

The first sentence says that she was lucky to get queen in the first place, and it "growing doubt" is the equivalent of "dying out". The second sentence further confirms the first in which Sejuani has always doubted, if not denied, Ashe's leadership at all, and has had doubts about Ashe retaining the title for much longer.

_Coming in with the force and strength __and fact to never surrender. __With this attitude shows the sign of might._

_The Winter's Claw shows every flaw and shows everything that is wrong with you._

The lines here are as blunt as they sound. Sejuani comes forth with strength and vows to never surrender. She is mighty. After fighting the Winter's Claw, you will begin to realize how weak you were compared to her.

_"Watch here as these seamless fires melt your path to queen. __Thought you wanted to crown yourself and tribe but these idiotic paths are guiding you nowhere."_

Here Lissandra counter's Sejuani's argument, saying that her brutality will get her nowhere in uniting the nations and will detriment her instead.

_On glance you look strong and tough. __Second glance and everyone will know it's fake! __Sate eternal and you know that on this bloody day_

_I will win and this is the end._

Now it says that, on paper, she sounds and looks strong, but, as Ashe and Lissandra have insulted, it isn't true. This can also be translated to a gameplay reference where many people know Lissandra to not be as good or in "meta" as many other jungling champions, thus why she isn't played much. "_Sate eternal_" means to please eternally, and in reality the line applies to all champions here. The achievement of every champion's goal would please them for the rest of their life unless something else happened. _  
_

Chorus 2

_Don't tell me that again I have to remake._

_(You will all unite under me!)_

_Don't tell me that I must submit just for my own sake._

_(You will all fall!)_

_Don't tell me it's already over the longer I wait._

_(You will all watch over!)_

_For now you must find your eye by_

_looking up high and see Freljord is now mine!_

It has the same concept as the other chorus', but just with a slightly different meaning in each line, once again having to deal with their lore. The period right before Ashe found Avarosa's Bow, her entire squadron was attacked and she was the only one to make it out from her perspective. Thus afterwards she had to "remake" and reform. Sejuani's line completely contradicts what she had said in her verse, so she would get deeply aggravated if someone told her to submit (surrender). Lissandra's line is similar to the one before, in which Lissandra has been waiting a very, very long time for this moment, and for someone to come up to her and say that she had waited to long would be devastating.

Bridge

_"The Avarosan isn't what it quite seems. A magic there is behind which is unseen."_

Lissandra's lore. She had created and performed a giant scheme to, for centuries, make other believe that she was dead, but in reality she was just recruiting others under a false Avarosan security. Today she lives behind Frostguard temple where she has created the illusion where the Frostguard are noble and peaceful, and has lived under this facade for a long time.

_"There's no need for this diplomacy to rule. Freljord doesn't need a brute to conquer this land."_

Both sentences insulting Ashe and Sejuani.

_The weakness in you could just be turned down a notch. All you need is to sit back and watch!_

Lissandra stating how weak both of the others are and all they need is to sit back and watch her. Also references her tribe "The Frozen Watchers".

_Patience, it's such a merit. __Claim it or your presence in this world isn't worth it._

_Close your eyes, rebirth in_

_(ice)._

I slight moral, but also one that Lissandra relates to. She has to have a lot of patience in order to get where she is now. She also states how those who don't have patience aren't worthy for the Freljord, though since everyone is singing that part, that means they all have patience and agree in that aspect. "_Close your eyes, rebirth in (ice)" _are partial quotes from her. Since Lissandra wants to start and icy revolution, shes telling you to embrace that fact and rebirth yourself into this new land of ice. Are you ready for it?


	4. Yordle with a Rocket

**Something to keep y'all busy for a while while I get some business taken care of. Another song!**

* * *

Zoco - Yordle with a Rocket (Parody: The Cab - Angel with a Shotgun [Nightcored])

_(Intro) (Tristana)_

(I'm a yordle with a rocket, rocket, rocket.

A yordle with a rocket, rocket, rocket.)

_..._

_(Verse 1) __(Tristana)_

Rise of the sun. It all begun.

Should I just lose all of my pride?

What love's a lie, to say goodbye?

I'll put my life on the edge.

Now I know what I'm fighting for.

Abandon those thoughts I thought before.

Cuz Captain you are all that I adore.

I'll jump when you need me. My lover you will see…

_..._

_(Chorus) __(Tristana)_

I'm a yordle with a rocket,

loaded and I'm locked on,

I don't care if Bandle won't take me back.

I cry away the blind mind. Keep you on my mind.

Hope you know that you're my entire life.

… and now, we will live, fight side by side! And now…

_..._

_(Verse 2) __(Tristana)_

For you to win, you've had to sin,

you cut my heart into two halves.

And Rumble loves, what you now love;

That you just took the right path!

Now I know what I'm fighting for.

Abandon those thoughts we've thought before.

Cuz Captain you are all that I adore.

I'll jump when you need me. My lover you will see…

_..._

_(Chorus) __(Tristana)_

I'm a yordle with a rocket,

loaded and I'm locked on,

I don't care if Bandle won't take me back.

I cry away the blind mind. Keep you on my mind.

Hope you know that you're my entire life.

… and now, we will live, fight side by side! And now…

_..._

_(Bridge) __(Tristana)_

ohhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhh whoa whoa ohhh whoa

ohhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhh whoa whoa ohhh whoa

ohhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhh whoa whoa ohhh whoa

ohhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhh whoa whoa ohhh whoa

I'm a yordle with a rocket,

loaded and I'm locked on,

I don't care if Bandle won't take me back.

_..._

_(Chorus) __(Tristana)_

I'm a yordle with a rocket,

loaded and I'm locked on,

I don't care if Bandle won't take me back.

I cry away the blind mind. Keep you on my mind.

Hope you know that you're my entire life.

(I'm a yordle with a rocket)

… and now, we will live, fight side by side! And now…

(we will live, fight side by side!)

I will fight, fight, fight until I die!

...

_(Outro) __(Tristana)_

Now I know what I'm fighting for.

Abandon those thoughts we've thought before.

Cuz Captain you are all that I adore.

I'll jump when you need me. My lover you will see…

* * *

**All lyrics were modified off of the original song and were written by "ZocoLP". **


End file.
